


farm on sunny days

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: i know you like it when it rains





	farm on sunny days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this! I'm not too familiar with Mayuzumi's character so I hope it's to your liking.
> 
> According to the wiki, Mayuzumi's motto is "Farm on sunny days, read on rainy days."

It starts raining at about ten in the morning, when Chihiro’s second cup of tea is finished steeping. He leaves the bag on the edge of the saucer and lets it cool. The scene outside is the same as when he'd last looked, a little more dark grey maybe, and the sound outside of rain falling down the gutter and being slapped away by the wheels of passing vehicles is the perfect soundtrack for reading.

“Did you really need an excuse?” says Tatsuya, sitting on the other side of the bed.

His fingers push deep dents into his side of the covers, sloppily made. Chihiro frowns and turns the page.

“If I were you, it would be an excuse not to play basketball.”

Tatsuya hums at just the right tone to disturb the rhythm of the rain and cut through. Chihiro turns the next page sharply, and attempts to concentrate on the story. The protagonist has just lost his lucky dice. It must be the ghost girl, or perhaps she’s not a ghost. Chihiro sips his tea.

“I need someone to play with,” says Tatsuya.

Chihiro pretends that it’s not a passive-aggressive attempt to get him to say yes. It’s too weak, anyway. It won’t work. He sips his tea, not quite cool enough yet but he’s had to make do with worse before.

“Chihiro.”

“I told you to use an honorific.”

“I’m American.”

“We’re in Japan.”

“We don’t have to do everything the traditional way,” says Tatsuya.

That shouldn’t be suggestive, even to the most naïve of minds, but when for the briefest instant Chihiro looks over, it is. Tatsuya’s looking at him hungry. In a sexual way, or perhaps a basketball way, because every part of Tatsuya’s brain is obsessed with the sport.

“It’s raining,” says Chihiro.

“I know you like it when it rains,” says Tatsuya.

Chihiro sips his tea again. His finger nearly lands on the wet teabag when he sets it down.

“I don’t like playing basketball when it rains.”

Tatsuya’s lips are slightly parted; the top two buttons of his shirt are undone and he’s showing just enough collarbone to look sleazy. Perhaps, on him, it looks a little less so than it would on someone else, but hypothetical comparisons aren’t worth shit. Chihiro’s thumb slides down on the page with a quiet sound.

“I suppose there are other things we could do,” says Chihiro. “You could be quiet and read.”

“I don’t feel like being quiet,” says Tatsuya.

Chihiro presses his top teeth down against the bottom row the way the dentist says he shouldn’t. He won’t let Tatsuya win. The ghost girl is far more interesting than Tatsuya’s foot on his ankle or Tatsuya’s fingers at the hem of his sweater. Far, far more interesting.


End file.
